Stay with Me
by Jo31891
Summary: bakuraXryou. I'm sorry! Please don't leave me! I love you so much! ...Please tell me what to do Ryou. I don't know what to do to make you stop crying... Don't leave me. Just stay here with me and don't go away. Please!


"_**Hey Ryou. We were thinking of going out tonight. Why don't you come with us?"**_

"_**Yeah! You're always staying in that little apartment of yours."**_

"_**Come on! It'll be fun!"**_

"_**Yeah Ryou! Come on!"**_

In all truth the albino boy didn't want to go out. He had wanted to stay home and clean something. He wanted to finish his homework and then do dishes. He wanted to make a hot bath for when his roommate came home. He wanted everything clean. He wanted everything perfect. He hadn't wanted to go out and leave the apartment even the slightest bit messy. But the enthusiastic voices of his friends were hard to ignore all at once. So he agreed.

He hadn't agreed to a nightclub though. The mall, sure. The arcade was fine. But a club? With loud music, lots of dancing, dim lights and worst of all, an alcoholic bar? That he had not agreed to. But here he was, sitting at mentioned bar. He refused any drinks offered to him. Female AND male. That was always the strange part. Just as many males approached him as the females did. What was that about? The teen knew very well most of his friends were far better looking then he was. He was just a pale skinny boy with long stringy white hair. He often thought he looked like a girl. Maybe that's what is was. They thought he was a girl.

But whatever the reason, he simply said he didn't drink and the stranger left him alone after their failed attempts. And then Otogi had given him a drink. That was the hardest one to ignore. His friends were not ones he could refuse. At his persistence, he took the drink from him. He sipped it to satisfy his friend (finding the drink wretchedly offal) before he went to dance with Honda, who was already at the club's drinking limit. When he was gone, he politely asked the woman behind the bar if she could throw the drink away. She looked baffled as to why he would ask that but she did it anyway.

The boy felt very uncomfortable sitting there surrounded by strange people, many a few years older then himself. He glanced to the dance floor where much of his friends were. They all looked comfortable and happy here. Even innocent, shy-seeming Yugi was enjoying himself with his darker half. One would think said dark half would be reluctant to let his light into such a place. Everyone knew how fiercely protective the man was of the boy. But they were there with each other enjoying every minute of it.

The girls were slightly upset about the lack of straight coupling among them but the two didn't say anything. They amused themselves with other men around. The boy sighed as he glanced to the other pair of boys. They weren't dancing anymore however. They'd found themselves a dark corner, the large yami hovering over the other blond. It was no surprise. Marik and Malik weren't ashamed of their relationship or their lust for one another. He felt a bit jealous of them actually. Their feelings for each other were so passionate and exciting, they couldn't stop themselves. It was a powerful, rough couple. Yugi and Atemu had just as much passion for one another. Though it was gentle and loving. The boy envied both of the young boys.

Just the thought of his own darker half brought him more uncomfortable feelings. He cared about his yami. He even knew he had grown to love him. But his other half was bloodthirsty and vicious. He knew well that the man didn't like being in his presence. He was weak in comparison and that angered the other. The fact that they once shared a body angered him. To be anywhere near sure a weak, girly creature angered him. And he knew that. That is why he envied Yugi and Malik.

And then something else had to happen. Mai sat down next to him. You may not think that's a bad thing but it was for him. Her tiny black leather skirt slid up her thighs, almost showing off her black lacy thong. Her shirt looked a few sizes too small for her large chest. It didn't even cover her mid-drift. It was so low cut, her breast nearly fell out. Her long blond hair was tossed over her shoulder as she held her body with a sexy confidence. It was all very uncomfortable for the teen.

"Why are you sitting here alone Ryou? Aren't you having fun?" She asked, her lavender eyes felling on him.

"I'm fine thank you." He said softly. He didn't know this woman very well. She didn't go to his school or anything. She was Yugi's friend from the tournaments. The ones he had watched from second hand. He had never gotten the chance to meet her properly before and he didn't think he wanted to. She made him very uncomfortable.

"Don't be like that. Why don't you go dance with Anzu or something?"

"I don't like to dance." He said simply. And he didn't. To many people together at once. The closeness choked him badly.

"If you say so." She shrugged. "Hm?" A buzz came from her purse, the beads shaking from the vibration. She took out her phone and put it to her ear. "Hello?" The boy was slightly thankful for the phone call. It took away her attention from him. Then her hand moved.

His back straightened like a board as her perfectly manicured nails pressed lightly into his skin. He shivered as he hand slid under his dress shirt. Her fingers danced over his skin lightly, leaving goosebumps behind. _Wh-what's going on?_ She slid her hand out of his shirt, her palm brushing his rump. His jaw locked together tightly. And then he felt it. That familiar feeling burning in his direction. Eyes. Eyes so dark they looked like blood. Watching him. He knew who it was.

She lifted her hand, caressing the back of his neck. As if to relax him. Through all this, she chatted and purred into her phone to the other person. She never missed a beat. His knees drew inward, as if tied together. She let her hand slid down his back, her nails snagging on his shirt or pressing in painfully. He didn't like how his body reacted to it. Her hand fell to his knee. He gulped, his thighs sealing together like a gasket lid to a jar.

_Stop it. He's watching._ He mentally pleaded her to stop as she stroked his covered thigh. She managed to worm her hand between them, massaging his flesh. _Please stop it._ He grasped the edge of his stool, his knuckles turning white. She pried his leg farther apart, reaching higher and higher. God how he hated it. And yet his body tingled with joy. He knew it wasn't right but his body was loving ever minute. And it sickened him.

Then her hand moved to his middle. She slid her hand south, where his shirt met his pants. He almost couldn't breath. She wiggled her hand inside, her nails clawing at his flesh. He bit the inside of his cheek, holding in his cries. _Stop it please!_ He mentally sobbed. The real tears would be coming soon, he knew it. Her fingers grasped his shifting member then. He squeezed his eyes shut. _Stop it. I don't like this!_

She continued her chatter as she massaged his manhood, making him as hard as she could. He could feel the blood oozing from his nails as he clutched at the seat, keeping perfectly still. _Bakura! Please! I'm sorry for anything I've done. Just please make it stop!_ He could feel the tears building under his lashes as she pressed her nails painfully into his flesh again. _No more! Bakura please!_ Finally she pulled away, her hand brushing his stomach before pulling away.

She snapped her phone shut, a smile on her face. "Alright. If you're fine here I'll go back to dancing. We should chat again sometime Ryou." She purred before walking off, her hips swaying extra hard. But he didn't see. He couldn't see anything but the angry face of his partner in his mind. What would he say? What would he do? Hit him if nothing else for sure. If he did anything, it was hurt him. It relived his stress and anger. It hurt, a lot, but he didn't mind. It made his darker half happy.

He remained like that for a while longer, blood dripping from his nails under the seat. He trapped the tears with his lashes, making sure they didn't fall. He didn't want them to see. He didn't want people to see his tears. But why would it matter? Because that would make everything he said true. He would really be a weak creature, unworthy of any of his yami's time. And he didn't want that. He wanted him there, even if it was just sharing his apartment.

Somehow, he'd come to depend on the thief being there in his mind. He felt comfortable knowing someone else lingered inside him, ready to take control if he wished to. Often times now, he never wanted to be in control of his body. Of his life. Even if his life changed with this other control, he didn't care. It was better then how he was living. But then he left. He gained his own body. Leaving him with his again and him to live his worthless, weak life. And it all felt very empty now. Without the spirit lounging in his mind, he felt very lonesome and empty. Yugi never lost that feeling of wholeness and Malik just felt free. Another thing he envied them for. They were happy while he was just lonesome. But that thing he lost hung around. Like an old memory. Only it was living with him in his apartment. Another living person. Posing as that memory he wanted so bad to have back.

And then he felt those eyes again. Closer now. Right behind him. And he could feel anger flowing from him. He released the seat, his body finally falling from its painful hold. His green eyes slid open, tears swimming in them. He didn't turn around. Then he felt a hand on his elbow. Firm. But not bruising like he expected. He was lifted without quarrel from his seat and led away without a word. And he followed soundlessly.

He kept his head down, not daring to look up. He knew that would only anger him more. Looking up meant defiance. Meant disobedience. Meant punishment. He knew he would be punished so why make it worse? The streets he chose were silent and dark. His partner preferred these streets. Shadows lurked everywhere and he could hide easily. Someone like him could never blend in. He was to pale and white.

_I'm sorry. I'm sorry I'm so weak. So worthless._

"Ryou." Tears glimmered in his green eyes. The hand on his elbow loosened a bit, sliding down to his wrist. "Why weren't you at home?" _I'm sorry. _But he knew better to explain before apologizing.

"They wanted to go out." _My friends insisted I go with them._

"So you went to a club?" He growled. He lowered his head a bit more, his white bangs falling in his eyes. "Did you enjoy it?" He hissed. He knew it wasn't the club he was talking about.

"No." He whispered. It was better to be truthful, even if it sometimes got him in trouble. He hadn't enjoyed it and he never wanted to go back or see her again. Then to his surprise, the firm hand slid into his, fingers twining between his. The anger coming from his was like an uncontrollable fire. He never stopped walking and he never stopped following.

"Ryou, if that _bitch_"- he flinched at the harsh tone -"_ever_ touches you again, I will kill her. Whether you like it or not." He hissed darkly. The boy didn't say a word, simply following him. He could feel the tears swelling now. They would fall soon and that would anger his yami. He never liked seeing him cry. It made him even more weak. He felt those piercing eyes on him again. "Stop crying." He growled.

He hiccuped, trying to stop the tears. But they wouldn't. They wouldn't obey him. His weak heart wouldn't stop hurting. He couldn't stop crying. He was weak. He knew that. But he didn't want to be. He wanted to make the other one happy but he didn't know how. He didn't know how to make the other happy again. He was hikari. Wasn't he supposed to make his yami happy? Wasn't he supposed to do everything he could to help his other half find his peace of mind? So then why couldn't he? And that made him cry.

"Damn it Ryou stop crying." His grasped the boy's face in his hands, his thumbs brushing away the tears from his face. He tilted his head back so he could see him better. The boy's white hair fell into his eyes. It was an utter mess. He was a mess. Another problem. Another mistake. More tears.

The other growled, his red eyes searching the weeping child for answers. He rested his forehead against his. "Please stop crying Ryou. I don't like it."

"I-I'm- _hic _-sorry..." He whimpered, his body trembling. He'd never been so close to his yami. He'd never felt his warm breath on his skin before. Never felt his hands on his face so gently. And it made him cry. He shouldn't have to touch such a weakling like him. He shouldn't have to see him like this. He shouldn't have to try to make it stop. It was his fault and the other shouldn't have to deal with it.

There were so many things wrong. So many mistakes. And with every one of them, he felt broken because it was another step farther away from his other half. Another step out the door. Another reason for him to leave him cold and empty. He didn't want that.

Hesitantly, the other ran a hand through his white hair. Wrapped an arm around his shoulders. Drew his face to the crook of his neck. Hesitantly, unsure, he tried to comfort his light. Tried to make the tears stop.

"Sweet, little Ryou. Innocent, kind Ryou. Why do I hurt you so much? What can I do to make this pain stop for you?" He whispered, holding the boy close. He didn't move. He didn't cling to him like he wanted to. He didn't try to take the warmth from his other half. He didn't even try to pull away. He just cried. Cried like there was no end to it. Cried because he was going to leave him. Cried because when his yami left, he would surely die.

Sobs were the only thing they heard for a long while. He held the boy close, trying to think of what he could do. _I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!_ He didn't want him to leave. He didn't want to be alone. He'd lost everything already. He didn't want to loss his yami now. _I'm sorry. Please don't leave me. I love you so much!_

"Please tell me what to do Ryou. I don't know what to do to make you stop crying." _Don't leave me. Just stay here with me and don't go away. Please!_

"Stay..._hic_...sorry..." He whimpered through his sobs, not even hearing them._ I love you! I don't want you to go!_

"_Shh._ It's okay Ryou. I'm not going anywhere."

"Not..._hic..._?" He nodded against the boy's head.

"No. I'm staying right here until you feel better." His green eyes widened. "I'm not going to leave just because some bitch touched you and scared you. I won't let it happen again. It was a mistake on my part, not yours." More tears began to fall. But not because he had made a mistake. Because his yami was apologizing to him. Because he was being comforted by the dark soul. Because it made him happy. "And you know what?" He glanced toward him curiously. He felt his hot breath on his ear. "I love you too."

His green eyes widened further. Another tear fell. He felt his lips tug upward. He'd forgotten. He'd forgotten all about that. Finally he remembered the weight hanging around his neck. The Ring. The golden item that bound their souls together. The link between their minds. He'd forgotten to hide his thoughts. So his dark had heard every cry, every scream he had thought. He had heard.

Ryou smiled.

He was happy.

And he knew something else that made him happy.

Bakura was happy.

Bakura was happy because Ryou was happy.

Owari.

* * *

Very sorry if it's a bit weird. I've never written one of these before. Bakura is off but I like how it turned out. Tendershipping is so cute. It is Tendershipping right? Yami Bakura X Ryou. Whatever. Flames are acceptable. And if you are one of my homophobic friends, I don't want to hear it. I like the pairing. Shut up. Why did you read it in the first place? Rambling. Review! Thank you!

Jo Manta

Iown nothing.


End file.
